For the Greater Good
by Clamorem Luporum
Summary: You are one of the few humans in Zootopia, a detective of the ZPD and you are corrupt. You were given a task by the mayor to prevent anyone from finding out what happened to the missing predators, but how far are you willing to go? Or better yet, when will you stop? (Second person, Dark Themes)
1. Chapter 1

**Something I did to pass the time, so this is more of a pilot chapter to test the waters. If this gets a lot of feedback, I'll see about continuing the story.**

The sky shines brightly in the central district of Zootopia, its citizens going about their lives and working to make their living. The carnivores working along side with the herbivores in a variety of job sites. As peaceful mornings can be, they all have crude beginnings.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clock rings out, the time reading 7:00 AM. A figure groans in his bed as he slaps his hand onto the pestering alarm system, silencing its annoying calls.

That drowsy and bothered creature is you. One of the very few humans living among the many species of animals. You arrived here by unknown means: teleportation, interdimensional travel, death and reincarnation, your guess is as good as anyone else. But that isn't the time nor place to think about that. Right now, you have to get dressed for work.

You sluggishly get out of your bed, feeling your back pop with each movement you make. You groan a bit and stretch out as you pull your muscles tight before laxing.

Feeling better, you get dressed in your usual navy blue uniform top and black pants. You slip on your boots and tie up your laces. With yourself dressed, you yawn and exit the small apartment room that you call home.

You hear the birds chirping above before they fly off, following a large group that is heading north for the winter. Strange how many of the creatures here evolved to be sentient, yet fish and some birds are still feral.

You shrug off the thought as you stop in front of the large building, home to the ZPD or Zootopia Police Department. You yawn again as you head inside, seeing the large cheetah running the front desk and completely surrounded by breakfast items.

"Morning Clawhauser." You casually say as you lean onto his desk.

"Good morning Detective, you're up early! That is a new record!" He laughs at his little joke as he indulges himself with a glazed doughnut.

You frown as you take one of his chocolate doughnuts and take a bite out of it. "Hey, crime takes its toll on the officers. I need all the rest I can get." You grin as you finish the pastry and get off the table.

"I'll see you later." You point finger guns at him before walking away.

Your office isn't too far in the interior of the department, your room surrounded by other detectives in the workforce. You see your full name on the golden plate drilled to your door, signaling that this room is your's.

You enter the room and see the chaotic mess on your desk, pictures and files everywhere with notes you write down for each case. You look onto the wall by the left side of your desk, pictures linked together by the missing predator case.

You sigh as you look at each of the photos, every predator gone without a trace.

Well… almost without a trace.

Mayor Lionheart had entrusted you with the case. And to provide false evidence of all of the victims, because they aren't really missing. You know because you seen them.

All feral… all of them.

You sigh again as you slouch onto your seat, glancing at the "evidence" on your table, all of them falsified.

Frowning, you collect all of them up and put them in a yellow file before putting them in the filing cabinet.

Enough moping for now, let's see the new recruit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another pilot chapter to test the waters once more.**

The room is filled with large, strong species: wolves, bears, lions, tigers, and more. But there is only three that stick out. You, being the only human detective.

"Let's address the elephant in the room." Chief Bogo says during the meeting. Your eyes glance over the elephant as the other officers begin to celebrate his promotion. Him.

Despite being surrounded by larger creatures, you managed to make out her smaller body. Mostly due to her large ears. And her, the rookie and only bunny in the force.

You shake your head in amusement before turning your attention to Bogo. "Detective, follow up on the missing otter."

That's all you need to hear. More false information and more dead ends for you to create. You sigh to yourself as guilt sets in for a few seconds.

"-Meter Maid duty." You perk up at that as Hopps looks very disappointed and upset at that.

Not surprising, she is way too green for the other stuff. Though her being a bunny doesn't make it any easier either. It is not your concern, so you get up and leave for your office.

Inside your office, you go through the standard procedure of gathering your gear, which contains your Detective's Special, Badge, Police tape, camera and other assorted equipment that you carry in a Messenger bag.

Donning a pair of your favorite sunglasses, you leave your office and head out into the streets.

You stuff your hands into your pockets as you walk, your clothes looking more like a civilian than a police officer. Even your revolver is concealed by your jacket via a shoulder holster.

Better to be undercover than out in the open.

You stop at the last place the otter was at, a naturalist club. Gross…

Sure, you remember that animals were always naked back on your planet. But you been here for so long, you grown accustomed to the clothing and seeing them naked is just… weird.

You shake your head and head inside, being greeted by a completely nude Yak. Thank goodness you are wearing sunglasses or he might of seen you cringed.

"How's it going, welcome to the naturalist club." He says in a very laid back tone.

"Cool story, mind if I check out your camera feeds. I need to do a study on how your club works." you lie, giving him a fake smile.

He buys it, his own face donning a smile. "Right on, let me show you the way." He steps out of the front desk and leads you to the security room.

Being a few feet behind him, you realize that he smells like horse shit. Really potent horse shit. You bear through it and keep up your smile, reaching the camera room finally.

"Here we are. I hope this will…"

"Yeah yeah yeah, thanks, bye." you say as you push him out and shut the door.

"Damn hippie." you mutter as you go to the control system. You fiddle with the commands, accessing the latest files and rewinding to the day of his last visit.

"There we go." you say as you spot the otter leaving, entering a black limo. Oh boy, you recognize that limo.

Well, you got what you came for, now for the finishing touches. You screenshot an image of the otter eating a popsicle and entering the building. With that, you format the data of that day and leave the room.

Evidence gathered and a story in mind, you got everything you need to create a dead end. You walk out of the building and head back to the department. You even got to see the rookie in action, ticketing every parking meter that goes off. Damn, she is fast.

Back in your office, you lay out the single photo of the otter, then the report on how there was no trace of where he went due to the "camera malfunction."

"Looks good." you comment, putting the papers in a folder and dropping it off at the records room.

When you go back to your office, you receive a call from your "special" employer.

"Hello?"

"Detective, come over to the facility. We got the otter finally." You hear the rough voice of mayor Lionheart.

"I'll head on over." you reply before hanging up. Let's see how the progress is going on curing them...


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm thinking about doing weekly to biweekly updates for this story, seeing how many readers taken a liking to it.**

The city continues it very happy lifestyle, wolf pups and lambs playing at the local park as their parents have a nice picnic together. A wonderful unity between the ex-predators and prey, yet here you are driving through the streets with a frown on your face.

It's strange knowing that it could all end in an instant with this new problem on your hands. You guess that is why you are upset.

The route you take leads you out of the city and onto the mountain side. The road dangerously close to the edge of the mountain, one wrong turn will send you tumbling down.

Still, you continue on to the Cliffside Asylum. The front black gates guarded by wolves is the only form of entry to the place. Lucky for you, you are a welcome guest.

You pull up to the gate and roll down your window. The wolf manning the gate controls peers into your window and sees you. He nods his head and opens the gate for you.

You return his nod and drive inside, hearing the clanking noise of the gate closing behind you.

You park the car near the entrance and exit your vehicle. You walk through the front doors, the interior looking like any other hospital, white and clean.

You walk by the empty front desk, the entire first floor mostly empty. The hallways echo your footsteps as you head to the elevator at the end of the corridor.

You step inside the lift and press the 2nd floor button, waiting as the elevator takes you up the floor. With a simple bing!, the doors open and you exit.

The 2nd floor isn't as quiet as the first floor. In fact, it is quite the opposite. The floor is filled with the animalistic banter of the feral occupants.

Your mind goes on edge as you continue your route, your body stiff and ready to react despite that the building is secure. You almost reach the lab when a lion in a fine suit exits the lab. He sees you and his expression turns a bit more friendly before falling short.

"Detective, welcome back." Lionheart, the mayor of Zootopia greets you.

You only grunt in reply as you hold your hand out for a more formal greeting. He grips your hand in his paw and shakes it firmly before realising it.

"So how does the investigation goes?" He asks, his eyes narrowing.

You stuff your hands into your pocket and reply back. "Another dead end for the ZPD, nothing for them to go on."

"Good, that'll give us more time to figure out how to cure them." He continues on his path, heading to wherever he needs to go. "Oh and Detective, make sure the limo driver doesn't speak of this."

You frown at this but nod your head none the less. "Understood." you say right before he leaves you in the hallway.

You sigh as you pat the revolver on your side. "It's for the greater good." you mutter as you leave, the ferals roaring in the background as the moon rises.

 **1 hour later…**

You pull to a stop at a very large house, the owner of this building being one of the most dangerous mammal to live in this city. Lucky for you, you happen to be good friends of him and his organization.

You step out of your car and close the door behind you. You take a deep breath and walk to the front door. With the gentleness of a cat, you rap your knuckles on the door.

You wait for a few seconds before a large white bear, a polar bear to be precise, opens the door.

"State your business Detective." He gruffs.

"I'm here to speak with the Boss." You say firmly, short and to the point.

The bear stares at you before opening the door fully, allowing you access.

You nod your head as a thanks and enter the house. The place is full of armed guards, all polar bears with Ramington Models 870.

you ignore the heavily armed bears and move upstairs, going directly to the Boss of this fortress.

The velvet carpets does a fantastic job of silencing your footsteps as you approach a room, multiple guards watching the entrance and more inside.

You stop and lift up your arms, the bears patting you down. "I have a revolver near my left arm." You comply, not wanting to make yourself a threat.

A bear reaches into your jacket and pulls out the snub nosed gun, pocketing it for safekeeping.

Completely unarmed, you walk into the room and greeted by the Godfather of this terrible organization. Sitting in his red throne made of the suffering of others, is an Arctic Shrew. "Ah, Detective. What a surprise. I would of brought out the good dishes had I known you'd be coming by." He says in his raspy voice.

It is kinda hard to take him seriously at first, given his very, very small size. But you seen what his people do to others when they insult him. Mow them down, shank them, strangle them. But his preferred method is "icing" them.

"There is no need Sir." you say, kneeling down and very gently kissing his tiny ring. "I came here to talk about one of your limo drivers, the one that transported a certain otter.

His face is hard to read due to his size as he let's out a tired sigh. "Oh, him. The panther was injured and the otter ran off. Now he is cooped up in his home, screaming "night howlers" at anyone."

You wish you had paper and a pen to write this down, but you just listen very carefully instead. "He won't talk to anyone about this, right? I need to make sure what happened at the limo stays hidden."

"Of course he won't, he's too afraid to leave his home." He states.

"Okay, good. So since I am here. Anything needed to be done? A favor for a favor." you ask.

His expression lightens up at your offer. "Hmm… Maybe another time. Your expertise is not needed at the moment." He waves you off, signaling for you to leave.

You shrug and make your way out, the bear gives back your revolver as you leave the room.

When you reach the stairway, you see a badly injured tiger being dragged up stairs by two bears, his eyes swollen from who knows how many beatings.

You have no obligation to stop nor do you really want to, so you continue to walk past them. By the time you reach the front door, you hear the sound of splashing water and the slamming of a certain trapdoor.

Muffled screams echo through the house as well as the pounding on a metallic wall. You stay to listen for while until it slowly begins to die down until the house returns to its quiet state.

You hardly acknowledge what just happen as you leave the house, knowing that you let a murder slip by willingly.


	4. Chapter 4

You lean onto the sink after a stressful day of work. You turn on the faucet and rinse your face with the cool water, feeling the coldness of the liquid help relax you.

You shut off the faucet and continue to lean forward, your face dripping with water. You look at the mirror hanging over the sink counter, your reflection looking back at you with the same wet face.

You sigh and wipe your face with your hands, removing most of the water. You keep your eyes shut for a moment before opening them, looking back your reflection. Your skin covered in blood from sins you have committed for your own gains. Your eyes no longer bear your original color, but instead glows with a dark red, the guilt of not saving people you were sworn to.

You frown at what you see, drawing your right hand back and punching the mirror, shattering the demon that is yourself.

You breathe heavily as your hand bleeds with mirror shards lodged into the skin. "Let's get this cleaned up." You mutter to yourself as you pick out the fragments.

 **8 hours later…**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clock rings before you slam your bandaged hand on the snooze button.

You let out a yawn as you climb out of your bed. Your hand still stings from last night, but it's a tolerable pain. Getting dressed in your uniform, you straighten out your clothes and gather your stuff before leaving your small home.

Your walk doesn't take too long as you stroll into the Police Department, your hands partly inside your pocket.

"Good morning Detective." You hear from the cheetah running the front desk. You tiredly smile and give him a thumbs up as you leave for your office.

Before you could reach your place of operations, you stumble upon an female otter begging Chief Bogo something. It doesn't take long for you to put two and two together to figure out that is the wife of the Otterson. The one who you made sure stayed missing.

 _It's better this way…_

You leave into your office as the rookie intervenes and offers to help. Back in your fortress of solitude, you go through the daily reports of past investigations.

Like every other time you did this, you just stare at the false reports of the predators. Each one becoming feral out of the blue and having no relation or connection with each other at all.

You hoped there might be some link that could be exploited, but you haven't a clue on what it could be.

You groan as you lean back and close your eyes, awaiting your next case or a call from the Mayor.

 **Sometime at night...**

RIIIIING! RIIIIING!

You startle awake as your phone noisily rings out, receiving a call from someone. You groan as you sit up, rubbing your eyes as you overslept in your office.

You lazily pick up your phone and answer it. "Detective speaking, state your emergency."

"Detective!" Lionheart yells through the speaker.

"Woah Woah woah, what did I do?" you ask, standing up and closing your door.

"Someone snuck into the asylum and now the police are outside!"

Oh fuck…. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck…

You have evidence in there that will ruin your career and send you to prison for 20 years or more.

You hang up the phone and grab your gear, running out of your office to your vehicle.

You don't bother with the seat belt as you practically threw yourself into the car and turn over the engine. The car roars to life as the hidden sirens in the back window flick on, the loud screams of the horn ringing out in the parking garage.

You step on the pedal and speed out of the police department, the tires screeching on the street as you make a sharp turn and rush to your destination.

You hardly care for your safety as you speed by cars, driving dangerously fast along the mountain side. By the time you see the asylum in the distance, you drive through the gates and quickly buckle yourself before stomping on the brakes. You skid for a bit until you slow to a stop.

You unbuckle yourself and step out of the car, the parking lot of the asylum filled with police cars and SWAT vans as well as officers and arrested guards of the facility.

"Detective! What are you doing here?" The Police Chief demands of you.

"Well, I heard about the call and had to see for myself." You lie, rushing past the Buffalo and into the building. You lightly jog by the officers and SWAT, heading directly to the elevator.

You repeatedly press the button to the 3rd floor, the doors slowly closing and the lift rising up in elevation. When it opens up, you go to the lab area of the place.

You look around for any officers, making sure you are alone before grabbing three large bottles of Acetone.

With the bottles stuffed in your bag, you leave the room and make a beeline to your little "office" here. You open the door and shut it behind you, you let a sigh and turn around to see a tiger arresting the wolf guarding your stuff.

Fuck…

 **Warning: Sins ahead**

"Oh Detective, mind helping me out? This guy just won't hold still."

"Yeah, sure thing…" You say, going behind the officer to assist. At least, that what he thought.

He never expected you to grip his head tightly and twist it violently to the left. His bones make a sickening crack as he let's out his final breath before slouching over and falling to the ground.

The wolf falls to the ground as well before looking at you with fear in his eyes. "You… You just…" He sputters.

You don't pay any mind to him as you grab the tiger's body and carry him to the window, throwing him against the glass frame and shattering it. It doesn't take long until you heard the Thud of his body hitting the pavement.

With that done, you pull out your revolver and point it at the wolf. "Stand up."

"W-wait a sec…"

"I said stand up." you demand.

The wolf shakily stands, his tail tucked between his legs as he trembles in your presence. "P-please don't s-shoot m- **BANG** "

He never got to finish his sentence as gunfire rings out, his head reeling back as blood splatters on the wall behind him. He falls back on the wall and slides down, his lifeless body slouching forward as blood drips from the bullet hole in his head.

With no time to waste, you take out the Acetone and throw the bottles on your files, the floor, the walls, anywhere. The room reeks of chemicals as you pull out your matches, flicking the wooden stick along the wall.

A small flame appears on the match, a small glimmering light and practically harmless.

You toss it into the room, that small flame growing into a large fire as the room combusts. You didn't anticipate the blast as it burns your clothing and exposed skin.

You stumble back from the fire and fall flat on your rear as SWAT rush to you, quickly patting you down and extinguishing the flames.

"Detective, what happened!? Are you okay!?" The closest SWAT member asks.

"I-I heard struggle and he just…" You say in a shocked tone.

"Shit. He might be going into shock. Get him down stairs NOW!" he yells.

The largest member, a rhino maybe, grabs you and hoist you on to his shoulder, carrying you through the building and out of harm's way.

When you reach the ambulance, the fire grew out of control as the officers rush out off the building and ZFD drives in with their fire trucks.

You stare blankly at the roaring fire, firefighters rushing in with hose and spraying water on the largest source of heat. Your eyes move along the parking lot to see multiple cages, each one filled with a feral predator.

There is a sound of air rapidly blowing by in the building before a large explosion destroys the left side, a gas pipe succumbing to the fire and releasing it's combustible gas.

You hardly pay any mind to it as you glance over to your latest murder, the tiger laying lifelessly on the pavement, a white sheet covering his corpse. If only he hadn't seen too much. You let out a sigh as you lay back and close your eyes, letting your sins sink in.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a few days since the Asylum was exposed and the mayor was arrested. That rabbit gained a lot of fame from it and unwittingly made predators the most untrusted mammal. It was the only thing Lionheart tried to prevent for weeks and she fucked it up in only a day. Now, there is riots in certain sectors with many predators being injured and only one death so far.

Meanwhile, you been lounging around at bars, trying to cope with killing your servicemen. Sure, you killed plenty of folks in name of "justice," but never had you pulled the trigger on your fellow officer. It only got worse as you were chosen to do his eulogy at his funeral, given how the chief was caught up with the new problems. When you finished, you had to leave the room and throw up in the restrooms as your guilt grew worse.

You let out a sigh as you stare at your shot glass, the golden color of whiskey looking back you with its strong odor. The bar is pretty empty since it is 12 in the morning, and here you are, drinking your sorrows away. You look behind you and see other herbivores drinking and playing pool. Then, there is a single bear, a sad look on his face as the other mammals watch him with intense stares. They truly believe he is gonna turn feral any minute.

You got off lucky since you are an omnivore and a bit of an oddity, but the same can't be said for others. Many predators, like this bear, lost their jobs due to liability or some other bullshit excuse they made up.

You return to your glass and stare at it a little more. For some reason, you just can't bring yourself to drink it.

"Fuck it." You mutter as you slap down some money for your drink. You get off your stool and stuff your hands in your pockets, grumbling a few curses as you leave the bar.

The night is colder than usual, freezing winds blowing by as they cause your police jacket to flap in the wind. You shiver as a chill creeps up your spine, the cold weather not suited for a mammal like you. "Fucking great." you groan, "This couldn't get any better."

You begin your walk home, your footsteps echoing out through the streets as an occasional car drives by. When you reach an intersection near your apartment, you stop and look for traffic. When the coast is clear, you take one step and immediately feel a sharp pain in your neck. You gasp in pain as a blue liquid seeps into your skin and a burning sensation takes hold.

You cup the injures and fall your knee, breathing heavily as your heart races. You stumble to your feet and look around. "OKAY FUCKER, WHO SHOT A PAINTBALL AT ME!"

You are furious. You look around and see a sheep in a black stealth suit near an alleyway, his face covered by a balaclava and his hands holding a handgun.

"You motherfucker." You say as you power walk to him, your feet stomping across the pavement.

It's obvious that he didn't expect you to find him as he fumbles with the reloading. You quicken your pace and charge at him, running at full force.

He drops the gun in his hand and pulls out a glock 19 from his hip.

Your eyes widen as you change course and dive to the side, taking refuge behind a parked car as bullets spray onto the car's side.

He continues firing at the car until the wonderful sound of the slide locking into place as the last bullet shell ejects from the gun.

When you hear the magazine fall to the ground, you quickly hop over the car hood and run at him. His hands working quickly to put a new mag in and pull the slide, but not fast enough to stop your tackle. The glock fires off a round into the alley walls as he falls to the ground. You hardly give him any reaction time as you begin to wail on his face, your fist colliding against his face over and over. He cries out in pain with every punch, his face turning bloody as his nose bursts a vessel from your beatings. When he falls limp, you punch a few more times for good measure and stop.

You pant heavily on top of him, your knuckles bleeding from the sheer force your attacks. You check his vital signs and sure enough, he is alive.

You get off him and sit on the cold floor for a moment, giving yourself a breather from your unrelenting brutality. When you catch your breath, you flip him over and handcuff him. You got plans for this asshole, especially with what the hell he is trying to do. You pick him off the floor and take him to the shot up car. Using your elbow, you jam it against the window and shatter it.

With the car "unlocked," you open the door and pull the lever on the trunk. You move to the back and stuff him inside the back. You close the trunk on his head a few times until it finally locks into place.

"Thank god for older models." You say to yourself as you sit inside. Using criminal methods, you hot wire the car and let the motor roar to life.

You only have so much time before the police gets here, so you hit the gas and drive off through the night with your new companion.

 **1 hour later. Some where in the mountain cabins…**

Holy shit. This guy is packing some serious hardware. High Powered tranquilizer pistol, military grade Glock 19, night vision goggles, thermal binoculars, fucking c4. This is no punk kid, it's a fucking hitman. A hitman sent after you.

While you feel flattered that someone wants you dead, you don't understand why using this blue shit to do it.

You look at the blue orb and examine its contents until you hear groaning from the top less sheep.

"Ooohhhh… my heaaad…." He groans as he finally awakens.

You set the ball down and walk up to the chair bound sheep, giving him a shit eating grin. "Rise and shine fluffball, how'd you sleep?"

His face still bears the pains expressed as his eyes slowly opens. Well, one of his eyes since the other is swollen shut. When the eye lands on you, they widen up completely as anger fills him.

"You… You fuck! Untie me!" He yells at you.

"I will in a few, I just got a few questions I need answered."

"Fuck you!"

"Now now, no need for that." you say with a grin. You didn't notice him hacking up something in his throat until he spits it on your face. You don't flinch as you stare at him, your grin gone as a frown forms on your face.

He laughs at your change of moods, but shuts up immediately when your knuckles smash into his swollen eye.

"Gahh!" He yells out in pain.

"Okay asshole, no more games. Who sent you?" You demand as you rub the dried blood off your hands.

"Fuck off."

"Good, I like hearing my answers through cries anyway." You say as you step back to a table behind you, an old blanket covering its top. You grab the blanket and pull it off, revealing multiple tools of torture, ranging from car batteries and water hoses to pliers and pipe wrenches.

"Pick your poison." You say with the grin coming back on your face.

 **Warning: Not for the faint of heart.**

His eye stares at the tools behind you before looking at you, his will faltering for a bit. "Ha, I doubt you have the balls to use them!"

Instead of answering, you decide that actions are better than words. Grabbing the biggest pipe wrench, you walk to his left side and lay the wrench on his wrist. With the target set, you lift it over your head and swing it down, the bones in his forearm shattering from the sheer force of the blow.

"AHHHHHHH!" He cries out as he shakes violently in his chair, the duck tape bounding him never failing to tear.

"Ready to talk?" you say as you rest the now bloody wrench on your shoulder and walk to his other side.

"N-no! I can't tell you!" He yells through his tears.

You let a groan of disappointment as lift up the wrench. "Damn, I expected better from you." You taunt as you swing the wrench down again, his other wrist shattering completely along with the arm of the chair.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screams as his blood spills on to the floor, his arms rendered mangled and useless.

You toss the wrench aside with a loud Clank! and kneel close to his teary face. You lift his chin up to help stare into his only eye. "Now you know I'm not joking. Tell me. Who. Sent. You?"

"I-it was Bellweather! B-Bellweather sent me!" He cries before weeping loudly.

You only growl and smack the side of his face with an open palm. "Bullshit!" You yell at his face as you step back to the table, grabbing a pair of jumper cables connected to the car battery and tapping them together, sparks flying out from the electric current coursing through them.

"NO! PLEASE!" He yells, fighting against his bindings and failing miserably. You open up the ground clamp and close it on to his broken wrist, the metal jaws biting down through his wool and on to his skin.

"IT WAS BELLWEATHER! LOOK ON MY PHONE! PLEASE!" He begs as his face drips with tears.

"Fine. Hold this." You say as you drop the positive clamp on his lap, the electric current connecting and making his body spasm. He yells in pain as his muscles jerk violently on the chair, his motions causing enough movement to knock the positive clamp onto the floor.

While he cries to himself from his electrocution. You rummage through his stuff and find his phone. You scroll through its contents and sure enough, there is a contact ID for Bellweather, as well as numbers for other associates.

'Why would Bellweather hire someone to kill you?'

You pocket the phone and turn back to the sheep. "Nice to see some cooperation for once." You tease. You pick up the pliers and walk up to the sheep. "Next question: Why were you sent to kill me?"

His gaze seem dead as his body and mind reaches its breaking point. "I-I wasn't sent to k-kill you. I was trying t-to… to…. T-to make you feral." He mutters, his voice hoarse from all the screaming.

"Feral?" You say confused, "What do you mean by th-"

It suddenly clicks in your mind. All those animals at the asylum, they were reverting to primitive instincts, they were driven insane. You happen to be immune in whatever is in that paintball. Bellweather then used the opportunity to gain power by having the mayor lose his position from the ferals.

'That Bitch…'

"Last question: Where is did you get your stuff?" You say as you grip under his snout, ready to punish any hesitation.

He gasps from your grip before answering, "We're at a warehouse near the train tracks! It's on the phone! Please, no more, please!"

You grunt before tossing the pliers to the side and walking behind him.

"Y-you're gonna let me go, r-right?"

"Oh yeah… lemme just cut these binds." You say as you pull out a knife. You grab under his chin and lift his head completely up before dragging the blade across his throat. The knife slices his jugular open like butter as blood spews forth on the floor. He gags and coughs blood from his mouth as he suffocates from the lack of oxygen and falling unconscious. You didn't expect the spray to splash back on you as it coats your face in the crimson liquid.

You drop the knife and leave the room, coming back with a tank of gasoline and pouring it along the floor. When the room is reeking of gas and the floor thoroughly covered in the flammable liquid, you pour the rest on the body and toss the tank aside.

You take the remaining blue balls and his phone before leaving the room, dragging a match along the wall and lighting a small flame, tossing it back and setting the room ablaze.

The cabin burns behind you as you walk to the stolen car. You step inside as you hear the support beam collapse on itself and destroying any evidence that you were there. You adjust the mirror in the car and see your own reflection. No hallucinations needed to see the blood stained skin of your face.

You sigh as you turn over the engine, driving away from the cabin as it burns in a great fire of sin and hypocrisy.

 **Sorry for the really late update, I've just graduated from High School and I've been trying to get my life in order. So updates are going to be slower than usual until I figure things out. Leave a review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
